I La aprendiz de Mascara Mortal
by Dama de los hielos
Summary: Por ordenes de Athena, Mascara de Muerte tendra que compartir su casa con un nuevo discipulo, pero el sadico caballero se llevara una muy grata sorpresa... OcsxDM
1. Chapter 1

-No, no y no patriarca me rehusó siquiera a hacerlo

-Pero Mascara de muerte fueron órdenes precisas de nuestra diosa acaso piensas ir en contra de su divina voluntad- Eso no se oyó muy bien para nuestro caballero de cáncer, sabía que no debía desobedecer las órdenes de su diosa, pero…aquello que le estaban encomendando estaba fuera de su alcance y porque pedírselo ha el justamente a él, la persona que más odiaba interactuar con las personas

-Patriarca usted sabe de sobra lo que me molesta interactuar con las personas, entonces ¿porque a mí?- El patriarca dio un largo suspiro

-Es precisamente por esa causa, Athena intenta que dejes ese carácter, quiere que fraternices con tus compañeros además de Afrodita, ¿acaso es malo?

-No…bueno pero….Que más da, lo hare pero no sé de que vaya a servir, darme un discípulo para que lo entrene, lo tolero, pero lo que no es… ¡que lo vayan a mandar a vivir en mi casa!- Exploto furioso el cangrejo

-Ya te lo dije no me reclames a mí, díselo a Athena en cuanto regrese de su viaje a Japón

-Eso hare, por cierto ¿cuándo regresa?- Shion enarco una ceja y puso una sonrisa de medio lado

-En seis meses- Dijo tranquilamente el patriarca

-Ah entonces no será mucho tiempo… ¡¿QUEE?!

-Sí, nos es mucho tiempo y resígnate, ¡es una orden!- Sin más, el caballero dorado de cáncer salió resignado de la sala, para dirigirse a sus aposentos, mañana empezaría su tortura, pero debía ser fuerte, no porque fuera a vivir con uno de sus discípulos debía tratarlo bien, además lo tendría entrenado hasta que desfalleciera, así mas rápido el chico saldría huyendo despavorido, cosa que le beneficiaria, antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba en la entrada del doceavo templo o sea piscis, por lo que entro sin más, antes de estar a mitad de aquella casa zodiacal se encontró al guardián del mencionado templo, Afrodita

-Que pasa Mascara de muerte, a que te mando llamar el patriarca- Dijo el santo dorado de piscis

-No quiero hablar de ello me molesta, tan solo de recordarlo

-Debió ser algo que no fuera de tu agrado

-Si

-Que será... Bueno aunque de cierta manera es fácil sacarte de tus cabales, pierdes rápidamente la paciencia

-Cállate rosa con patas que te lo repito no estoy del mejor humor que digamos

-¿Y cuándo lo estás cangrejo?- Mascara de muerte vio mal a afrodita que lo veía con una sonrisa burlona

-El patriarca me encomendó entrenar a un discípulo nuevo- Soltó de pronto, para cambiar el curso de la conversación

-¿Y eso te molesta tanto?-Dijo extrañado el caballero de piscis

-Bueno si a eso le sumas que tendrá que vivir en mí templo

-¿En serio?, ¿pero porque?

-No tengo ni la más remota idea toda fue idea de Athena, por lo que no me puedo negar

-Y ya intentaste hablar con ella

-Pues digamos que por el momento no puedo, recuerda que hace días salió a arreglar algunos asunto que tenía pendientes en Japón, peor aún tardara cerca de seis meses si no es que más tiempo

-Ahora sí, ni cómo ayudarte- Después de aquella charla, el caballero de cáncer, salió de la doceava casa, para seguir su rumbo, sin detenerse en ninguna otra casa zodiacal, finalmente cuando llego a la suya, se adentró a ella, llegando a su habitación, después de darse un largo baño, se tiro a la cama a dormir profundamente


	2. Chapter 2

El sol se filtro por todo el santuario, al parecer el día estaría estupendo, aprovechando eso, los doce santos dorados además de Kanon se dispusieron a entrenar para des estresarse un poco, los primeros en llegar fueron Aioros, Shura, Shaka y Saga, después fueron llegando los demás poco a poco hasta estar todos completos

-¡Buenos días a todos!-Dijo entusiasmado el santo dorado de piscis

-No sé qué tienen de buenos

-Ash Mascara tu siempre arruinando lo bello de los días- Mascara de muerte bufo, no es que odiara los días ni nada pero, quizás si fuera algún otro día estaría de mejor humor, ¿porque? Bueno el precisamente hoy recibiría la agradable visita de su nuevo discípulo, y por ende tendría que comenzar a compartir su casa- Aunque pensándolo bien hoy puedo comprenderte un poco, ese humor que traes hoy no puede ser otra cosa que…

-Exacto así que no me lo recuerdes- Dejando de lado a Afrodita Mascara de muerte comenzó a entrenar con Aldebarán, mientras tanto, Milo y Afrodita solo veían

-Tengo curiosidad Afrodita porque Mascara de muerte esta tan malhumorado bueno más que de costumbre

-Veras Milo, dentro de unas horas llegara un nuevo discípulo para el

-Y eso que tiene, que yo sepa a él nunca le ha desagradado el entrenar a alguien

-Si pero, hay un problemita- Milo miro a Afrodita confundido

-No entiendo nada

-Pues además de entrenarlo tendrá que compartir su casa-Eso si tomo por sorpresa a Milo, que de cierta manera comprendió todo

-Pero porque tiene que compartir su casa con su discípulo además de entrenarlo

-No lo sabemos mandato directo de nuestra diosa

-Vaya pues espero que tenga suerte

-De quien hablas, lo dices por Mascara o por el discípulo

-Por el discípulo

-Si también pensé lo mismo- Así pasaron toda la mañana hablando mientras entrenaban, sin que nada los perturbara, pero no fue hasta poco antes de terminar el entrenamiento que un soldado llego hasta allí buscando al caballero de cáncer

-Su ilustrísima desea verlo ahora mismo

-¿Y ahora qué querrá? Bueno yo me retiro- Dejando el coliseo, Mascara de muerte se dispuso a ir a la cámara del patriarca para verlo y saber qué era lo que se le ofrecía en esos momentos, antes de ellos paso por su casa y se quitó la ropa de entrenamiento para ponerse su armadura y llegar a donde el patriarca lo esperaba, cerca de media hora después se encontraba frente a las puertas de la cámara del patriarca, así sin más, entro y vio a Shion sentado en su trono, hizo una reverencia para después levantarse – ¿Me ha mandado a llamar su ilustrísima?

-Así es, bueno como ayer te lo comunique hoy recibirás un nuevo discípulo al cual te encargaras de entrenar y también compartirás la casa de cáncer con el

-Lo se

-Muy bien entonces, Selene por favor ven aquí deseo presentarte a tu maestro

-Patriarca que ese no es el nom…- Si el nombre de una chica y efectivamente, ante mascara de muerte apareció una joven de cabellos plateados y piel blanca. La joven que había sido llamada Selene se paró junto al patriarca

-Bien Mascara, ella es a quien entrenaras, su nombre es Selene

-Pero patriarca ella es una mujer, no me diga que también tendré que compartir mi casa con ella

-Discúlpame Mascara pero yo apenas me eh enterado por la noche, Athena no me dijo nada al respecto y fueron ordenes claras y precisas de ella, debes entrenarla y vivir con ella en la casa de cáncer

-Lo siento mucho, pero a mí no me disgustaría irme al recinto de amazonas- Dijo la joven que había sido ignorada mientras Shion y Mascara de muerte discutían

-Nada de eso Selene, Athena dio órdenes y serán cumplidas al pie de la letra no es cierto caballero de cáncer- Miro amenazadoramente a Mascara quien pensaba decir lo contrario

-Si

-Qué alivio- Suspiro la joven

-Bueno ya que la conoces desearía que le mostraras los alrededores del santuario y la instales

-Será como desee, nosotros nos retiramos

-Anden- Los dos hicieron una reverencia y salieron, Selene seguía a su ahora maestro por detrás, sin decir nada, al llegar a la entrada del doceavo templo se encontraron a Afrodita

-¡Mascara!

-Hola- Saludo, después Afrodita poso su mirada en la joven que acompañaba a su compañero

-Eh… ¿puedo saber quién es esta joven?

-Quien más, es mi nueva estudiante

-¿Qué? ¿Pero no era varón?

-No-La impresión rápidamente se le paso a piscis

-Entiendo- Pasando a lado de Mascara y dirigiéndose a la joven con una sonrisa- Mi nombre es Afrodita y soy el caballero de piscis –Le dijo amigablemente

-Mi nombre es Selene

-Que hermoso nombre

-Gracias- Por unos instantes los dos santos se quedaron charlando despreocupadamente, después se despidieron, y amigablemente Afrodita le dijo a Selene que pronto se verían de nuevo, la joven intuyo que ese caballero era el mejor amigo de su maestro, pasaron por la casa de acuario y se encontraron con Milo y Camus, aunque disimuladamente el caballero de escorpión no pudo evitar coquetearle a Selene cosa que no les gusto ni a ninguno de los presentes, después pasaron por Capricornio y no vieron a nadie, así sucesivamente, pidiendo permiso para pasar por las casas siguientes hasta llegar a la casa de cáncer, la joven quedo un poco impresionada por aquella casa, estaba demás decir que le causo algo de miedo, ya que aquella casa parecía demasiado macabra

-Agradece que debido a Athena eh quitado los rostros que adornaban esta casa- Al fin mascara de muerte hablo

-¿En serio?- Asintió, Mascara de muerte había decidido resignarse ante la idea de tener una chica viviendo bajo su mismo techo, después cuando llegara el momento del regreso de Athena discutiría algunas cosas con ella, sobre su discípula

-Bien sígueme te mostrare donde dormirás- Así se adentraron más adentro del templo de cáncer, llegando a las habitaciones cultas done se podía ver que más allá de la apariencia que tuviera era una casa normal, le mostro su habitación- Manama a primera hora te quiero despierta, odio los retrasos y no por ser mujer tendré delicadeza en los entrenamientos, por lo que espero lo entiendas

-Sera como ordene maestro

-Bien- El santo, dejo a Selene en su habitación, siguiendo su camino hasta adentrarse en una puerta donde entro


End file.
